Sketching The Way We Felt
by ElfiTheWriter
Summary: "Because, Sasuke, you are like an expensive Copic marker..while I'm the plain but basic pencil" AU SasuSaku


**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Naruto  
**

* * *

 _What are you planning to do, Sasuke?_

Why was everyone asking the same thing? Was it because it was his last year in high school? His black eyes stared boringly out of the class' window. It didn't feel like it was the last year though. The autumn air was the same, the orange colored leaves flying gracefully out of the glass too.

Sasuke Uchiha rested his chin on the palm of his head and closed his eyes. He was really tired of people having high expectations of him. His third, and last year of high school had only started after all.

They called him an artist and yet, his life seemed so colorless inside his eyes. Like a monotone tape, playing over and over again. The only moment he felt alive was when he was touching the markers, when the smell of ink filled his nostrils, when his fingers touched the surface of the paper.

The raven haired boy smirked. Starting the school year with art lesson wasn't bad. He looked around him, only to catch the looks of the girls looking at him, like hawks. He gave them his infamous death glare and looked at the door of the class. _Naruto isn't here yet_ …

He was one of the few people in his class he could consider bearable. They had been best friends since he could even remember himself. Naruto was his idiotic best friend.

So he had a good wealthy family, a best friend, a billion of girls on his knees, and, as everyone said, a 'brilliant, bright future'.

Sasuke doodled the corner of his textbook with his pen. Why did his life feel so meaningless then?

"Alright class" he heard a manly voice and lifted his head, only to see a silver haired man with a weird bandanna covering his nose and mouth. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. When did the man get in there? "I'm Kakashi Hatake, your art-"

"I'M HEREEEE" a loud voice was heard and the class door was widely opened. "I'm not late, believe it!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows. _Damn it Naruto_ , he thought as his classmates were trying to hold back their laughs. He glanced at the empty seat next to him and sighed. It was only natural that Naruto would sit next to-

"Good morning, Hinata-chan!"

 _Wait, what?_ Sasuke's annoyed eyes glanced at his best friend who gave him an apologetic stupid smile like he was saying 'I got one chance!', before sitting next to Hinata Hyuga, the girl he liked, who was blushing like crazy.`

 _Tch. How annoying._ It was okay for him to sit next to nobody but the window, what was not okay though were the hungry glares of the girls in his class who were looking at the empty seat next to him, like it was a freaking cake.

How annoying.

His teacher was talking, but Sasuke would only see his mouth moving. Class stuff, get well with your classmates stuff, his brain would block away all of the useless information.

 _Yes. Definitely charcoal_ , he though and smirked. It was like a game he was playing in his mind since he was a kid. When he was meeting someone new, he would always thing what kind of drawing tool this person would be. And Kakashi-sensei was charcoal. 

The teacher stopped, the sound of the door opening was heard.

"Excuse me, is this the class C-2?"

The grey-haired man nodded and took a paper from his desk. "Are you in the class?"

Sasuke couldn't see the person out of the door but he could understand it was a girl by the voice. From his 17 year old experience, all the girls he had met were annoyingly obsessed with him _,_ being like 'Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!' all the time.

His eyes were lifted from the paper. And that was when he saw her.

She wasn't the type of pretty girl he would get see in the streets every day. No, she looked like art herself. Her hair was like cherry blossom petals, her skin was like the paper surface, white and soft looking, her eyes were perfect.

Not like Sasuke cared though. She would probably become another annoying fangirl.

"You must be Sakura Haruno right?" Kakashi asked the girl and the pink haired nodded. She had an eyebrow piercing and she was wearing a plain black shirt, and ripped black jeans.

Sasuke turned his head away and doodled his textbook again. Like he cared. _Like he cared._

"Take a seat next to Mr. ,uh, Uchiha please."

His glare shot up and his eyes widened as he saw the girl approaching the desk next to him. He didn't move or flinch. He did nothing.

He just watched the girl sitting next to him. She turned her face and looked at him with her big apple green eyes.

Pain, hurt, sadness- he could see all of these feelings inside those eyes. And yet…

"Look at the person sitting next to you. Great. Congratulations, you just greeted your art project partner."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello yeah I know I have like two other stories to update I knooow I'm lame anyway I will update everything I had this on my mind T_T Review to tell me what you think!  
**


End file.
